city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
City of the Damned Wikia
Welcome to the City of the Damned Wikia This is the detailed information for the Vampire the Requiem larp taking place in a fictional Jacksonville, Fl in the year 2046. Check out the city's history here. Conflict rages both within the kindred political structure and without it. The five major clans Daeva, Gangrel, Mekhet, Nosferatu, Ventrue. Vampiric powers are called Disciplines. Most vampires are members of a covenant, a social/quasi-religious organization that often gives kindred explanations for the purpose behind the vampiric condition, and what kindred should do with their condition; The Carthians , The Circle of the Crone , The Invictus , The Lancea et Sanctum , and The Ordo Dracul. Vampires are creatures of habit. They are unaging and unchanging, immortal. They can be beautiful, often immoral, and always dangerous. They are in an eternity of night, moving through the lights of the city the way the tiger stalks in the jungle, or the shark swims through the ocean. Truly, though, it’s not their fangs that makes them dangerous. They are shadows in the halls of humanity, calling to people, offering every last thing the darkest parts of their hearts could desire. They do not flirt with temptation; they engage it fully and with frightening enthusiasm. They are controlling, from the slums and degenerates to city hall and the cops. Everything in the City is theirs if they take it. They aren’t the one percent - they tell the 1% what to do. Even honest and legitimate enterprises are funded by blood money, authorized by corrupt politicians. The world is violent and few handle it better than the kindred of the City of the Damned. Vampires are stuck in time, slow to assimilate to the technology of modern humans. Some vampires still think of computers as a fad. Frankly, when a computer is considered obsolete by the time the owner gets it home, how does one keep up? While social media is a great way of meeting people, it’s a great way of being seen by hidden stalkers. Yet the ubiquitousness of being online also seems to make people feel separated from each other, leaving them craving something physical, something visceral, something to get their blood going. The twenty-first century has dangers never before thought of or seen. It’s only getting worse…. Downtown has new life, new businesses, even new skyscrapers that have reshaped the city’s skyline. There is a new Aquarium, the Landing has been redone and there’s even a ferris wheel built on the Riverwalk. Riverside Ave (the section actually on the river, that borders downtown) has completed construction on the series of apartments and shops. Old Springfield has gone through a city revitalization program and has become the new art community (What Riverside was in the early Millennium and San Marco was in the 90s). I-295 has expanded to four lanes and is working on six lanes each way. The kindred of the City currently rule through a Five seat council, a representative of each clan. See here for more details. Though few are satisfied with this. The Invictus strive to have the classic model restored, one Prince ruling the city. The Carthians and the Ordo Dracul are pushing for a ten seat council, with five additional seats for each of the covenants also represented. Character creation basics Character Creation These are the rules for Character creation. For PCs in City of the Damned they are on the cusp of being the City's Ancilla. 35 experiences and 15 points in flaws, But make sure you think about how your vampire feeds. Bloodlines This is the list of bloodlines that are important to the City's political structure. Rumored to also be in the City are Moroi (guard dogs of the Ordo Dracul), Mara (Gangrel that lurk in the muddy rivers and marshes of Jacksonville), also worth noting are the plague baring Morbus that feed on and may have helped spread the Spanish Flu outbreak, their enitre line was bloodhunted (and it has never been lifted) Rules, including Combat, Social Maneuvering, and Conditions Touchstones Check out the FAQs if you have further questions contact Dave! :) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse